sadpsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine County Sheriff's Office
The Blaine County Sheriff's Office (BCSO/BSO) is the law enforcement agency responsible for Blaine County, San Andreas. The agency serves as a full-service law enforcement and detention agency for the county. It is the largest agency in the county. The agency is ran by the Sheriff of Blaine County, who was elected by the county's citizens. Structure High Rank * Sheriff ** Leroy Adkins * Undersheriff * Bureau Chiefs ** Patrol Bureau Chief *** Theodore Branch ** Detectives Bureau Chief *** Adam Hart ** Internal Affairs Bureau Chief ** Organized Crime Bureau Chief ** Technical Services Bureau Chief * Deputy Bureau Chiefs ** Patrol Deputy Bureau Chief ** Detectives Deputy Bureau Chief ** Internal Affairs Deputy Bureau Chief ** Organized Crime Deputy Bureau Chief ** Technical Services Deputy Bureau Chief Medium Rank * Commander * Captain ** John Greene * Lieutenant ** Dominique Stevens * Master Sergeant * Sergeant Low Rank * Corporal * Senior Detective ** Joseph Orange * Senior Deputy Sheriff * Detective * Deputy Sheriff * Probationary Deputy Sheriff * Recruit Locations Headquarters * 9148 Innocence Blvd, Los Santos, SA Local Sheriff's Stations * 3007 Paleto Blvd, Paleto Bay, SA * 2008 Main St, Grapeseed, SA * 1029 Alhambra Dr, Sandy Shores, SA Bureaus and Divisions * Bureau of Patrol ** North County *** Paleto Bay *** Sandy Shores *** Grapeseed *** Special Weapons and Tactics ** South County *** Davis HQ *** Special Weapons and Tactics * Bureau of Detectives ** Property Crimes ** Violent Crimes ** Homicide ** Financial Crimes ** Warrants * Bureau of Internal Affairs ** Policy Violations ** Corruption * Bureau of Organized Crime ** Criminal Enterprises ** Counter-Terrorism Task Force ** Street Gangs * Bureau of Technical Services ** Fleet Services ** Technical Assistance and Research Unit Equipment Vehicles The BCSO has a large fleet of patrol vehicles including, but not limited to, * the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor * the Dodge Charger Police Pursuit Vehicle * the Chevrolet Tahoe Police Pursuit Vehicle * the Ford Police Interceptor Utility * the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan The BCSO uses red and blue lights on their vehicles. The BCSO also uses the Lenco Bearcat for SWAT operations. Weapons Like other local agencies, BCSO deputies carry the following weapons on patrol: * Pistol * Pump shotgun * Carbine rifle * Nightstick * Taser Uniforms BCSO deputies usually wear full dark green uniforms similar to those used by sheriff's offices throughout the rest of the state. Deputies can choose to wear a short sleeve shirt without a tie or a long sleeve shirt with a black tie. Although less common, deputies can choose to wear a white shirt instead of a green shirt. Uniform pants come in two variations, one with and one without black stripes down the sides. Deputies wear a gold star badge with the words "DEPUTY SHERIFF - BLAINE COUNTY" engraved around the state seal. Deputies wear an agency shoulder patch displaying their motto "We Fight As One" with the words "BLAINE SHERIFF" written across the bottom. Some deputies can be found wearing the old agency patch which is identical to most other sheriff's offices in the state. Ranks Corporal through Master Sergeant wear yellow rank insignia patches below the agency patch. Trivia * The Blaine County Sheriff's Office takes influence from both the Pasco County Sheriff's Office and the Osceola County Sheriff's Office. * All of the BCSO's liveries and the motto "We Fight As One" are based off of Osceola Sheriff, while their logo and current agency patch are based off of Pasco Sheriff. * The BCSO's colors and overall design is based off of typical Florida Sheriffs' offices.